Netherworld
Where the dead go to rest in peace. Or, should I say most of them. Many like to think of Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven as three different places, Hell being down and Heaven being up. Well, the Netherworld disproves that. Heaven Heaven is where the good souls are sent. The angels there are from one of four elements; Fire, Water, Earth, Air, air being the most common, earth the least. Angels are magical creatures, but they aren't always powerful from the beginning. They must go through rigorous training before their devotion to Gaia is complete. There are three metals and angel should earn before he/she can be a full angel; the Wing Metal (allows an angel to grow and use wings), the Sun Metal (increases an angel's physical strength), and the Moon Metal (increases an angel's magical potential). All three metals are created by some of the most powerful magicians in Heaven; it would take many years of effort to break the bonds of these metals. Also, these metals are constructed with holy magic; demons can not touch these. Heaven is ruled by the benevolent Gaia, mother of all angels. Known angels from heaven: Reziel (Earth Angel), Angelica (Wind Angel) Purgatory Purgatory is one of two places. It is both where souls are sent initially to be judged upon their actions from life by Death and where the souls with an equal amount of good and bad deeds are sent. Purgatory is the middle ground between good and evil. Souls deemed in that 'middle ground' area are put up against trials to see where their ultimate resting place may be. What's interesting is that souls that move on from Purgatory to Heaven become angels while souls that fail the further trials become part of the condemned who swim the River Styx for all eternity, trying forever to reach Heaven. Those who try to forgo the period of Judgement and attempt to just get to Heaven must swim through hte River Styx. And, unless they are a god or have a god's permission, the River will claim them. Purgatory is ruled by Death who makes sure souls get to the right place. Death also makes sure that Syndel stays in his rightful place. Hell Hell is a desolate place of fire and brimstone. The souls sent here are eternally tourtured by Syndel and his demons. Some souls even turn into demons after a certain amount of tourture. Most of the demons here are spawned from the large volcano in Hell's center. Demons are classified under four types: Water, Earth, Fire, or Air, fire being the most common, water the least. A demon's main purpose is to tourture the damned. Hell is ruled by Syndel, Father of all demons. He can be described as towering and purple. He has a goal; to rule all of the Netherworld. To accomplish this, he must first take over Purgatory and then Heaven. Without Death's help, Purgatory would fall easily. Heaven would provide more of a threat, however, since they have an army trained to withstand all that try to destroy. The only thing stopping Syndel from trying to achieve his goal is Death. Known demons from Hell: Vivian (Fire Demon), Demonique (Fire Demon) River Styx The River Styx is the river flowing in between Heaven, Purgatory, and Hell. It is generally though that if one were looking at a landscape of the Netherworld, that Purgatory would be in the middle of this place, Heaven would be on the right side, and Hell would be on the left. Styx contains the souls of the Purgatorians who didn't make it to Heaven. If one were to step into the river, the souls would rapidly consume the person in question's soul/s, then their flesh. Entry When I say, a landscape of the Netherworld, I mean from the entryway. When a creature dies, it's souls goes first to the entryway. Once there, the soul must present a coin to the Soulguider to ride the gondola across the River Styx to Purgatory to be judged by Death. As of recent, the Soulguider has been on leave, forcing Death to take on the duty of Soulguider. Access There is one known portal. It is located in the center of the sinkhole just outside the West Side. It is only open on certain occasions. The only other way to get to the Netherworld is to die.